When I was your man
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Las campanas sonaban y las risas se detuvieron, los suspiros y miradas fueron dirigidas a la hermosa novia que entraba del brazo de su padre y se dirigía hacia al altar a unir su vida con el amor de su vida, alguien que no era él. Porque había sido tan estúpido de perderla. Día Cuatro: OS basado en una canción triste.


_**When I was your man**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día cuatro: One Shot basado en una canción triste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las campanas sonaban y las risas se detuvieron, los suspiros y miradas fueron dirigidas a la hermosa novia que entraba del brazo de su padre y se dirigía hacia al altar a unir su vida con el amor de su vida, alguien que no era él.

Porque había sido tan estúpido de perderla.

Marron se veía hermosa de blanco, parecía un ángel. La sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro angelical era divino, y él se alegraba de que ella fuese feliz.

Así no fuese con él.

Desde su puesto en el altar, pero detrás del novio como su padrino de bodas, Trunks no podía ver el rostro de su mejor amigo, pero él sabía que Goten debería de estar irradiando felicidad, él lo hubiese hecho.

La novia en el vestido blanco se acercaba más. Blanco. Ella no debería usar blanco. Ella no era pura. Ella había sido suya hace tiempo. Ella se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma y él no lo supo apreciar.

Cuan idiota había sido.

 _ **.**_

 _Los encuentros se habían vuelto una costumbre. Nunca supieron en sí que los comenzó, solamente que se encontraban y terminaban en la cama, desnudos, envueltos en sábanas, sudados y sintiendo una extraña y erótica felicidad._

 _Trunks iba a buscarla después de que ella acabase su turno en el museo, pues empezaba a exhibir sus pinturas y debía presentarlas y explicarlas a los visitantes._

 _Ella tenia 23 y él 28. Ella acaba de graduarse de Arte en la universidad y él había tomado hace años la presidencia de la corporación. Trunks se sentía algo abrumado con un tema que había empezado a tomar su madre: conseguir una esposa._

 _Trunks no quería un compromiso por ahora, quería seguir disfrutando la libertad que una familia a sus espaldas no le brindaría._

 _Él siempre supo que Marron estaba enamorada de él, desde que ella era pequeña. Y debía admitir que a él le gustaba la rubia._

 _Sus encuentros eran casuales, solamente sexo. No había más nada, según él. Sin embargo, Marron quería algo más serio, pero nunca reunió el valor para decírselo. Nadie sabía de su relación, absolutamente nadie._

— _¿Nunca has pensado…? —Trunks miró a la rubia tamborilear sus dedos en su pecho desnudo y morderse el labio._

— _¿Qué pasa? —le acarició los cabellos. Marrón negó con la cabeza._

— _Nada, solo una tontería._

 _Y él le quitó importancia. Tal vez, si hubiese insistido, sabría que ella quería sugerir oficializar la relación, y tal vez, las cosas fuesen diferentes ahora._

 _ **.**_

—Con este anillo te desposo comprometiéndome a ser tu esposa, apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Apoyarte en todo y serte por siempre fiel.

Marron colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de Goten, mientras el Son luchaba contra las lágrimas y los nervios. Las risitas de los invitados lo pusieron más nervioso.

—Sus votos, señor Son —dijo el juez.

—¡Cierto! —soltó las manos de su prometida y buscó en la chaqueta de su traje lo que había escrito— ¿En donde está? —Trunks notó el papelito en el suelo y lo recogió.

—Goten —lo llamó, su amigo lo miró y el chico de cabello lila le entregó el papelito.

—¡Gracias, Trunks! —todos volvieron a reír. Goten se aclaró la garganta— Marron, cuando te conocí no podría decir que sentí una gran conexión, pues no habías nacido hace mucho —risas—, pero si podría decir que me pareciste tan pequeña y delicada que desde ese momento me prometí protegerte. Eres la mas normal de nosotros, ni Saiyajin, ni reencarnación de monstruo, ni androide, ni humana con poderes. Sin embargo, eres muy especial, no sólo para mí, sino para muchos. Tienes un corazón inmenso y eso es lo que amo de ti. Amo tu inocencia, amo tu carácter, amo tu forma de ser, amo tus pinturas… Si mencionara todo lo que amo de ti, esta ceremonia sería eterna, y quiero que seas mi esposa lo mas pronto posible.

—Te amo, no te imaginas lo mucho que te amo. Le patearía mil veces el trasero a cualquier monstruo, persona o extraterrestre que se atreva a lastimarte —con esa última frase tomó el anillo y lo deslizó por el anular de una Marron que tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia —Goten y Marron se dieron una dulce sonrisa y unieron sus almas y sus vidas en un delicado y suave beso mientras los demás invitados aplaudían.

Trunks vio, con algo de celos y mucho arrepentimiento, cuando Goten tomó a su hermosa esposa y la levantó haciéndola girar.

Se amaban.

 _ **.**_

 _No siempre sus encuentros iniciaban y terminaban en una cama. Muchas veces, ellos se reunían en el apartamento de Trunks para ver una película y terminaban haciendo el amor, solamente era cuestión de las ganas que el cuerpo de uno quería y ansiaba tocar al otro._

 _No podían vivir el uno sin el otro, prácticamente respiraban sobre sí._

— _Bra me está insistiendo mucho —dijo Trunks riendo. Ambos estaban desnudos viendo una película en la habitación principal._

— _¿Qué te insiste? —preguntó Marron. Trunks le señaló el televisor, en la película había una escena de una boda._

— _En que quiere diseñar mi boda. Quiere que consiga pronto una esposa para diseñar la boda —Marron soltó una risita un tanto nerviosa._

— _Bra diseña hermoso, no dudaría que sería una boda preciosa —Trunks negó con la cabeza._

— _No, no me quiero casar —Marron se mordió el labio, y se quedó callada siguiendo la película, en que la pareja se besaba dulcemente después de haberse declarado unidos hasta que la muerte los separara._

" _Yo si amaría casarme" Pensó la rubia._

 _ **.**_

—Tío ¿Ya me puedo quitar este horrendo vestido? —preguntó Pan dirigiéndose a la pareja.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Bra codeando a su mejor amiga— Te ves divina, Pan. Mira como ese vestido hace que se vean más tus curvas —Pan puso mala cara. Ambas chicas, de 18 y 17 años, habían sido las damas de honor y brillaban en un hermoso vestido dorado.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Pan —le dijo Marron con una sonrisa. Recibieron otra felicitación con una sonrisa.

Estaban en la fiesta que Bulma de había encargado de pagar, contenta de que por fin los chicos sentaran cabeza. Ya Goten sentó, solamente faltaba su terco hijo.

—Díganme, chicos —dijo ChiChi a la pareja. Ella, Bulma y Dieciocho se les habían acercado.

—¿Cuántos hijos quieren tener? —concluyó Bulma la pregunta. La pareja se sonrojó y Goten de puso nervioso ante la mirada azul de su suegra. Ambos se miraron y soltaron una risita.

—Tal vez uno —dijo Marron, Goten la tomó de la cintura y le besó la mejilla—. Tal vez dos —rio cuando su esposo le hizo cosquillas.

—Yo quiero tres —concluyó Goten—. Dos niñas y un niño.

—Marron puede tener gemelos ¿Sabías? —dijo Dieciocho bebiendo de su copa. Tanto Marron, como Trunks, que estaba a unos metros se pusieron nerviosos.

El tema de un embarazo y mas que todo de gemelos, los solía colocar nerviosos y les traía malos recuerdos; pues, ese fue el inicio, cuando todo comenzó a quebrarse.

 _ **.**_

 _Siempre habían tenido la precaución de usar protección cada vez que tenían sexo, aunque a ambos no les gustara. Sin embargo, con el condón se tenia el 90% de seguridad, muchas veces, triunfaba el otro 10%._

 _Había veces en que a Marron el periodo no le llegaba, desde que era una niña siempre tuvo esos problemas hormonales, así que no le sorprendió que se le ausentara por dos meses. Lo que si la alertó fueron los síntomas que vinieron: los constantes mareos, los vómitos frecuentes. No debía ser demasiado inteligente para saber que presentaba claros síntomas del embarazo._

 _Y le fue rectificado por la prueba casera que se hizo._

 _Fue en otros de sus encuentros que ella tomó el valor para contarle, él no lo tomó muy bien._

 _Marron estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama viendo como Trunks se paseaba de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por la cara y el cabello. La situación fuese graciosa para Marron si no le destrozara el corazón darse cuenta de su actitud ante la noticia que iba a ser papá._

— _Trunks… —susurró la rubia, Trunks se detuvo abruptamente y la tomó por los hombros._

— _Por favor, Marron —dijo—. Dime que es una maldita broma —Marron chasqueó los dientes y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas._

— _Trunks… Me lastimas… —el Saiyajin la soltó._

— _Lo siento —Marron asintió._

— _Y no es una broma —Marron se frotó los hombros—. ¿Crees que desconozco el hecho de que muchas mujeres han venido a ti con un embarazo falso o que no es tuyo? ¿Solamente buscando el dinero que posees? ¿Enserio crees que soy así, Trunks?_

— _Lo siento, Mar… Es sólo…_

— _La noticia también me tiene sin cuidado. Siempre usamos protección, pero la prueba casera decía…_

— _Espera —la interrumpió—. ¿Te hiciste una prueba casera? ¿No has ido a un médico? —la rubia negó con la cabeza._

— _Pues no —Trunks la tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación._

— _Vamos donde uno ya. Necesitamos confirmar eso._

" _Eso" a veces, las palabras dañaban más que los actos._

 _Marron odiaba los doctores, y aun más las agujas, pero tenían que confirmar si en verdad iban o no a ser padres._

 _Después que le tomaran la sangre a la muchacha, el doctor, quién era amigo de la familia Brief, les pidió que esperaran unos 20 minutos en los que tenía los resultados. La pareja de amantes esperó fuera a la perspectiva del resultado._

— _No le dirá a mi madre —dijo Trunks, Marron lo miró sin entender—. El doctor —le aclaró—. No dirá nada a mi madre, esto está entre nosotros._

" _Como esta relación" Pensó Marron._

— _¿Qué harías si es positivo? —preguntó ella, mirándolo de reojo. Él frunció el ceño y cuando iba a responder los llamaron. Pasaron y se sentaron frente al doctor._

— _Bien, Marron —revisó su computadora, en donde le habían enviado los resultados—. El resultado es positivo, estás embarazada —la pareja contuvo el aliento ¿Y ahora que harían?—. Oh, esto es interesante._

— _¿Qué es interesante, doctor? —preguntó Marron, Trunks había quedado mudo._

— _La hormona HCG, es la que nos dice si una dama esta embarazada o no. Un numero elevado, da el certificado de un embarazo; sin embargo, también esta misma hormona, si el numero está aun mas elevado de lo normal, nos puede indicar un embarazo múltiple._

— _¿Múltiple? —preguntó Trunks anonado, el doctor asintió._

— _Felicidades, señor Brief, va a ser padre de dos niños, o tal vez más; eso lo verificaremos en la ecografía —Miró a Marron—. Sígame, por favor —Marron tembló al levantarse y se dirigió a la camilla que el doctor le señalaba. Se acostó y se levantó la blusa hasta el pecho y se bajó un poco la falda; el gel le fue aplicado y pronto, tuvo la máquina del ultrasonido en su vientre. El doctor mantenía la mirada en la máquina y le señalaba órganos de su cuerpo que ella nunca había visto, pero obviamente sabía de su existencia—. Y aquí puedes ver tu útero, y definitivamente podemos notar que no es solo un individuo que tienes en tu interior, son dos —Marron le sonrió al doctor._

 _En cuanto salieron, Trunks no sacó el auto de la cápsula, sino que se sentó en un banco fuera del hospital, Marron se sentó a su lado._

 _Trunks no sabia que hacer, no se sentía listo para ser papá, no quería serlo por ahora. Quería esperar a tener como mínimo 35 años antes de querer formar una familia. Se tapó la cara con las manos, destrozando aun mas el corazón de Marron._

— _Tch —La rubia chasqueo los dientes—. Eres un grandioso imbécil —Trunks miró a Marron, estaba llorando y él odiaba verla llorar, le dolía en el corazón._

— _Marron… —la muchacha se levantó y lo encaró._

— _¡No tienes que responder, si eso es lo que te preocupa! ¡No necesito tu apellido ni tu dinero! ¡Puedo mantener a mis hijos yo misma! Solo… ¡Solo pensé que estábamos juntos en esto! Sólo… ¡Olvídalo! —"Pensé que me amabas" le iba a decir ella._

— _¡Marron! —exclamó Trunks cuando ella empezó a alejarse de él, ella seguía llorando y él seguía sin poder creérselo. Debían hablar bien las cosas y planear como decírselo a los demás, era lo necesario. Iban a ser padres y tenían que ser responsables._

 _En un intento de escapar del Saiyajin que le seguía, Marron cruzó una calle sin fijarse que el semáforo estaba en verde._

— _¡Marron! —exclamó Trunks y la rubia vio el auto venírsele encima. Marron alcanzó a echarse para atrás, mientras Trunks apresuró su paso para llegar a la terrícola. El auto pasó apenas rozándola, pero debido a la fuerza con la que retrocedió, tropezó y cayó golpeándose con un poste._

— _¡Agh! —Trunks llegó al encuentro con la rubia y la levantó en brazos debido a que había empezado a sangrar por el golpe en la cabeza._

 _La llevó de inmediato. Debido que también se había golpeado fuerte la espalda, y ella estaba en un delicado estado, comenzó a sentir dolores en su vientre bajo._

 _Después de unos exámenes, el doctor les informó que había perdido a los gemelos._

 _Nadie se enteró de esa situación, también permaneció en secreto de su relación. Como todo._

 _Sin embargo, la pérdida de los gemelos quedó y siempre quedará en su conciencia. Ambos sintiéndose culpables de haber acabado con dos vidas._

 _ **.**_

La primera canción sonó y los novios fueron los primeros en ir a bailar, como era la rutina. Trunks notó lo muy enamorados que de veían, recordó que nunca le contó a Goten de su relación con ella, y jamás lo diría.

Él sabía lo mucho que Marron amaba bailar, intentó muchas veces hacerlo con él, pero él se negaba, pues él prefería mantener esa obra de arte en su cama.

Después que la pareja bailara, pasaron otras parejas. Trunks sintió que lo tomaban del brazo y lo jalaban a la pista. Su hermana, dándole una sonrisa, le colocó la mano en el hombro y comenzaron a bailar.

—Marron se ve hermosa —dijo Bra con sentimiento—. Ellos hacen una linda pareja —Trunks forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, se aman demasiado.

—¿Cómo comenzaron su relación? Siempre pensé que ella estaba enamorada de ti.

—Goten estuvo al lado de Marron cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Después que un idiota le rompiera su delicado corazón.

"Y ese idiota fui yo"

 _ **.**_

 _La relación se había vuelto tensa, Trunks intentó contactarse muchas veces con ella, y Marron simplemente lo evadía. Se sintió un acosador, pero en verdad su relación se había ido por el caño._

— _¿Sabes qué? —dijo la rubia una noche que por fin pudo interceptarla— Olvida que todo esto pasó alguna vez. Olvida que fuimos amantes. Olvida que nos amamos, bueno, que yo te amé, porque tu nunca sentiste algo por mí que mero placer. Olvida todo, porque al parecer yo fui un juego para ti._

 _Palabras duras que penetraban en lo mas profundo de sí._

— _¿Esto es por lo de los gemelos, Marron? No fue culpa de ninguno, por favor —los ojos de Marron se inundaron aún mas de lágrimas._

— _¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos! Dende… —suspiró— Trunks… Quiero una relación sería; quiero amor, no solo sexo; quiero formar una familia; quiero casarme… Quiero todo eso, y a tu lado no voy a conseguirlo._

— _A tu lado… Solo conseguí sufrimiento —y ella se alejó de él dejándolo anonado, no sabía que la había hecho sufrir de esa manera._

 _Entonces, la volvió a ver sonreír. En las reuniones que a veces programaba su madre con el resto de los guerreros Z la notó sonreír, pero esa sonrisa no la causaba él._

— _Entonces el dinosaurio se me vino encima —siguió contando Goten, Marron y él estaban sentados sobre una manta azul sobre el verde pasto del enorme jardín de la casa Brief—. Entonces lo golpee fuerte y logré obtener el informe a salvo ¡Mi trabajo no se convertiría en comida! —Marron soltó una risita. Trunks carraspeó y la pareja lo miró._

— _¡Trunks! —exclamó Goten con una sonrisa— Ven, acompáñanos —No se movió de su lugar._

— _¿Están en una cita? —el pelinegro y la rubia se miraron. Goten miró a su amigo._

— _Marron y yo llevamos saliendo un mes ¿Qué no es genial?_

 _Marron había dado por terminada su relación hace tres meses. Trunks forzó una sonrisa._

— _Felicidades —les dijo—. No quiero ser una tercera rueda…_

— _¡No lo eres, Trunks! —dijo Goten, siempre dulce, siempre amable. Trunks negó con la cabeza._

— _No es necesario, debo adelantar unos trabajos —y se alejó dejando a la pareja a solas. Goten se extrañó por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo._

 _El Son, muchas veces intentó hablar con su amigo, pero el Brief simplemente evadía el tema._

— _¿Qué es lo que tienes? —dijo una vez Goten entrando a su oficina, él estaba trabajando con Trunks en la Corporación— Has estado más extraño de lo normal ¡Y vaya que eres extraño! —Trunks le sonrió a su mejor amigo._

— _No me pasa nada, Goten. Solamente me sumerjo en mis pensamientos —su mejor amigo se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Trunks lo notó ansioso, como queriendo contarle algo pero sin saber como reaccionaría su mejor amigo—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Goten sacó de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrió en las narices de Trunks._

— _¡Le pediré matrimonio a Marron! ¿Te gusta? —Trunks miró el brillante, pero sencillo anillo de compromiso que brillaba. Era plateado y en su centro había una bella piedra azul._

— _Es muy bello, Goten. Le fascinará —Recordó que Goten y Marron ya llevaban un año saliendo, y ya todos sabían de su relación, a diferencia de la de ellos que fueron dos años y nadie supo._

 _Ella amará ese anillo. Porque amaba todo lo que Goten le daba, hasta los pequeños ramos de flores con los que le sorprendía._

— _Es de oro blanco y la piedra es un Lapislázuli, guardé mucho para comprarlo— Trunks sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Ellos serían muy felices juntos, es lo menos que Marron emerecía ya que él la hizo sufrir tanto._

— _Yo les pagaré la boda —Goten se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza._

— _No seas tonto, príncipe. Yo puedo hacerlo ¡Tú serás mi padrino! —Trunks soltó una risita._

— _Entonces déjame pagarles la luna de miel —Goten rio._

— _Bien, tú siempre tienes buenas ideas y conoces a las mujeres a la perfección. Solamente sé que a Marron le gusta la nieve. Aunque... ¿Por qué hacemos planes precipitadamente? Ella aun no ha dicho que sí._

— _Lo dirá, ella te ama. Se le nota._

 _"Porque ya me olvidó."_

 _ **.**_

—¡Vamos, quiero bailar con Goten! —Bra jaló un poco más a su hermano hacia la pareja de esposos que habían vuelto a bailar juntos.

—¿Cambio de pareja? —dijo Trunks y su mejor amigo sonrió. Goten tomó la mano de Bra y le dio un beso en esta.

—¿Bailamos, princesa? —Bra asintió sonriendo y se alejó con el pelinegro. Trunks miró a Marron y le extendió la mano, la rubia la aceptó y comenzaron a bailar.

—Felicidades —le dijo Trunks con sinceridad, Marron le sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias.

—No planeo convencerte de nada, pero nada más quería que supieras que te sigo amando. Que siempre te amé, solamente que era demasiado inmaduro para darme cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí.

—Es tarde, Trunks. Amo a Goten, él estuvo para mí cuando nadie más lo estuvo.

—Lo sé... Mierda, lo sé. Y me alegro demasiado por él, por ti, por ambos. Me alegra que sean felices juntos, porque ambos lo merecen —Marron miró hacia otro lado, le dolía ver los ojos tristes de Trunks—. Solamente te pido que me perdones. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir. No viviré en calma hasta saber que me has perdonado —Marron le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo siempre te perdoné, el problema es que tú no te perdonas. Debes perdonarte tú mismo —y se abrazaron. Todos miraron con ternura la escena, pensando que solamente era un abrazo de un amigo emocionado por la boda de su mejor amiga. Pero más que eso, era el de un corazón reconstruyéndose. A pesar de seguir algo roto por la pérdida de un amor, se sentía aliviado al saberse perdonado.

 _ **.**_

 _El muchacho de cabello negro escuchó los sollozos detrás del árbol. Le sorprendió notar que era Marron, la muchacha con la cual él había crecido._

— _¿Marron? —la rubia lo miró y enseguida se secó las lágrimas._

— _Goten, que sorpresa._

— _No es sorpresa si estás en el manantial que nosotros descubrimos y solamente sabemos su ubicación —la rubia se sonrojó y soltó una risita. Goten se sentó a su lado—. ¿Por qué estas llorando, Marron?_

— _Nada, solo una tontería._

— _Una tontería no te haría llorar así ¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a esa tontería? —Marron volvió a reír y se terminó de secar las lágrimas._

— _No vale la pena... —Goten volvió a sonreír— ¿No deberías estar trabajando, Son? La tía ChiChi se va a molestar —Goten negó con la cabeza._

— _Hoy Trunks está de mal humor. Llegó a la oficina y se encerró, me gritó desde el otro lado que tomara el resto de la tarde libre —el Son se encogió de hombros— No voy a discutir semejante premio —Marron volvió a reír y cubrió sus rodillas con sus brazos—. Tu también quieres estar sola ¿Verdad? —ella negó con la cabeza, el Son solamente con aparecer le había traído alegría. Tal vez la compañía de un amigo la reconfortara. Goten se levantó— ¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece entonces si te invito un café? —Marron tomó la mano que Goten le ofrecía con una sonrisa._

— _Me encantaría._

 _ **.**_

Trunks notó cuando la pareja subió a su aeronave y partió rumbo a donde él les había pagado su luna de miel.

 _"Adoro la nieve"_ le había dicho Marron una vez _"Cómo me crie en una isla, siempre he vivido en un clima cálido y soleado, con vista al mar... Creo que la nieve tiene su encanto"_

Y él había jurado llevarla una vez, solamente que no encontró el tiempo ni la excusa para el viaje.

Sin embargo, ahora iría a conocer la nieve, y Goten, su esposo y el amor de su vida tendría el privilegio de verla emocionada y feliz por algo tan trivial, pero muy importante para ella.

Porque aun la amaba y quería verla feliz.

Aunque no fuese con él.

 _ **Nota: Snif Snif Snif... Tardé más días de lo esperado... Pero terminé el One Shot ¡Lloré! ¡Lloré demasiado!**_

 _ **Como el título lo dice, el One SHot está basado en la canción: When I was your man de Bruno Mars. Intenté con tantas canciones y ninguna me salía algo bueno. Apenas esta se reprodujo en mi lista ¡BOOM! ¡INSPIRACIÓN LLEGA!**_

 _ **Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a una de mis escritoras de FF favoritas: Schala ¡Un TRuMarGoten! Que ella ama este trío 7w7 También a Son Pau y Dianis que aman GotenxMarron.**_

 _ **Sin emabrgo, tambien es paratodos ustedes ¡Esos que me siguen y me dejan reviews preciosos! QUe ni siquiera sé que contestar 7/7**_

 _ **PD: O.O Es la primera vez que escribo un GotenMarron ¡Soy TruMar! Pero Goten es tan bello que quedaría también muy hermoso con mi bella Marron *inserta corazones***_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que dejaran su opinion en los reviews! Subiré enseguida el otro día del reto que ya estaba escrito... Y también llorarán!**_

 _ **Los quiero!**_


End file.
